


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Boys In Love, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Pancakes, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, Silver Fox Lestrade, Top Lestrade, if you squint a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are not very many things that rate very high with Greg Lestrade, lazy mornings after a really good shag with John Watson are obviously one of these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShezzasCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/gifts).



> ShezzasCompanion keeps on asking me for prompty things on tumblr and it's totally the best!!! 
> 
> This one is Johnstrade and "Are you wearing my shirt?"
> 
> There's another idea I have for this, so I will get to that later, but this idea I thought was the cutest. The other lead into some porny bits that I would never deprive of any of you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

———

John Watson blinked against the morning light making its way across his eyelids. Scrunch, blink, scrunch, blink, blink. The first thing he realized as he focused his vision was that the walls he stared at were not 221b, a breath or two and he could remember where he ended up last night, and second was the sensation was that he was completely cocooned in the well-muscled, heavy, tanned limbs of Greg Lestrade. John could feel the man was snuffling small snores into John’s hair causing the barest of tingling sensations down John’s neck. He ran a mental check of himself and a smirk came to his face. It was the weekend, he had nowhere to be, and he still had the well and truly fucked sore heaviness still lingering in his limbs and… other places. There really was nothing like the feeling next morning after a good shag. He counted himself lucky he decided to take up this relationship. Being thoroughly fucked by Greg Lestrade was completely and totally worth it. It had its benefits, and as he extricated himself from the grumbling man in the bed and made sure the overworked detective inspector didn’t take note of his absence, he planned to repay his partner in kind. This called for one of his special from-scratch breakfasts. 

He relieved the press of his bladder that woke him up, threw on his pants, which were the red y-fronts Greg always requested he wear that drove the detective inspector to distraction, and grabbed a shirt. Once he was out of the bedroom, John was practically strutting to the kitchen, and if it had been in him he probably would have whistled. John set out gathering ingredients and a pan. In the good doctor’s opinion, good sex called for pancakes. 

———

Lestrade gripped one of the pillows on his bed under his head. His body unconsciously searched out the left over warmth that still yet remained from John. The sun only gained in brightness as the morning sun moved into the room and glinted across his silver hair. He rumbled a growl against the light playing upon his senses. It was a Sunday and he hated it when his body refused him the luxury of sleeping in. 

The first thing he smelled was coffee, on the rank of his favorite smells, that was one of them. But when dug his nose into the pillow underneath him and smelled the dusty leftovers of sweat and sex, that happened to be one of his most favorite. John. The smells were entirely John, and Greg grumbled happily, rolling onto his back. He looked to the ceiling, giving into waking up, where the light was playing upon it, rubbing up and down his belly in thought. He could really get soppy about that lad, as he thought about memories of the evening they had spent together. 

He took another deep breath and immediately smelled the delicious smells of cooking. A couple more sniffs and his stomach growled for food. Normally he would just go back to sleep, coffee wasn’t always a smell to keep him from going back to sleep. He could ignore it, but whatever was cooking made his mouth water. It was butter, bacon, something that smelled golden and delicious, cakey but not baking, or toast. Now he was curious. But it was indeed breakfast. 

Another happy grumble came from deep in his chest as he rose from the bed. He couldn’t pretend to go back to sleep now. He had to see what was taking place in his kitchen. Greg stumbled out of his bed to tend to his ablutions before heading into the kitchen in his favorite Sunday pajamas slung low on his hips. 

The sight that greeted the detective inspector really couldn’t be duplicated. He watched John Watson of all people, cooking breakfast for him in his kitchen. This was one of things he loved about the doctor, how he liked taking care of people. He smiled fondly leaning against the archway to the kitchen while he scratched at his side, right under where his heart was beating with such fondness. A man could really get used to this as he watched John’s ass sway back and forth as he worked, beneath one of their shirts he threw on haphazardly as he came into the kitchen. 

Greg chuckled fondly finally unable to stop himself from crossing the kitchen to greet his lover. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

“Mmm!” John smiled that cheeky smile of his as Greg brought his arms around the doctor. “Hungry?” John wondered popping a strawberry into Greg’s mouth.

“Yes, very!” Greg rumbled happily and smiled, supporting his chin on the younger man’s good shoulder. “Mmm! Pancakes and bacon! Now there’s a reason to keep you around.” Greg grumbled a soft chuckle as he turned to kiss John’s cheek just because he could. 

“Oh? Is that the only reason?” John looked to Greg with a raised eyebrow. He gasped as he felt Greg’s wide blunt fingertips reach just inside his pants to rub right at the base of his belly. He felt his cock stir as he looked to see Greg’s shark like grin. John noticed how Greg’ silver fringe fell into his face giving him a boyish appeal, and cause his own heart to skip a beat at the look in the older man’s eye. 

“Well I do like you in these pants.” Greg rumbled into John’s ear on a whisper. John almost whimpered as Greg moved his hand down to cup his growing tumescence through said red y-fronts. Just as quickly as Greg cupped him there he released John to take the two, plates laden with pancakes, one with bacon, one without, to the table. “Not to mention my shirt.” Another grumble made John shiver as he picked up the mugs of coffee he made just the way they liked. He kissed Greg, who greedily licked into the kiss to keep John on edge. “Mmm, food first then it’s back into my bed with you.” Greg announced setting the plates onto the table, watching John sit down with him. 

“I love how you think just because I let you fuck me last night I’ll willingly go back into your bed.” John countered with a mock scowl on his face. 

“You will if you know what’s good for you.” Greg let his smile turn up at the corners and John had the good graces to gulp in reply at the look in Greg’s eyes. John really didn’t know how the man did that to him. Greg took a bite of the pancakes and immediately threw his head back on a rumblely moan. “These pancakes are fantastic!”

“Thanks! That’s what you get when fuck a man like that. An effort like that deserves pancakes.” John chuckled as they tucked into breakfast. 

Another one of Greg’s favorite things, lazy Sundays with big breakfasts, and sex. Lots of sex.

———

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to keep it short and pure, and just between the two of them. A bit domestic, cause I like it like that and we don't see enough Johnstrade. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
